INTERSLAVIC
Slovioski - expansion and amplification of the universal simplified Slavic oriented constructed language called Slovio. __TOC__ Origins The authors' original intention was to provide a more "Slavic" sounding and acting language than Slovio - especially for Slavic speaking individuals, who are inherently more familiar with "declensions" and "conjugations" that do not exist in the more simplified SLOVIO structure. Slovioski was created from the efforts of Michal Borovička of Slovakia, Andrej Moraczewski of Russia and Steeven Radzikowski from the USA. Their efforts would not exist without the work of Marek Hucko creator of Slovio. Dictionary and Grammar Slovioski uses the Slovio dictionary as its "base" vocabulary - expanded by an auxiliary and growing Slovioski dictionary that adds words that are generally common to all of the Slavic languages. The online dictionary was created and is maintained by Milovan Gal of Osijek, Croatia. Slovioski also utilizes an expanded vocabulary from another "auxiliary language" off-shoot of Slovio - called Slovianski. The grammar of Slovioski reflects the more traditional grammar of all natural Slavic languages - including verb conjugations and a simplified declension of nouns to allow for a more flexible Slavic sentence structure. Alphabet See the Slovioski Alphabet There is no set way for pronouncing vowels - for example, the letter "e" - may be pronounced either like the "e" in the English word "bed" or like the "ye" in the English word "yet"; similarly, the letter "i" may represent sounds of various different letters that approximate the "i" in other Slavic languages - Russian and Ukrainian being notable examples of various "i" sounds or symbols: и, й, і, ы . The pronunciation is the choice of the speaker. cx = cz = č ( = c''' // in non-confusing cases ) '''sx = sz = š ( = s''' // in non-confusing cases ) '''zx = zs = ž ( = z''' // in non-confusing cases ) NOUNS (NOMINATIVE CASE) Singular :The ''singular forms'' for nouns in SLOVIOSKI end as they appear in the SLOVIO, SLOVIOSKI and SLOVIANSKI dictionaries - HOWEVER - a noun may always be modified to the speaker's/ writer's preference for establishing such things as "gender" - presumably in a ''"more Slavic"'' form: :'''EXAMPLE: ::*''zxen'' to zxena ::*''jazika'' to jazik Plural :Plural for ALL nouns is formed by adding: "-i" ::EXCEPTIONS: ::(1) if a noun ends in a vowel other than "i", “-i” replaces the last vowel ::(2) if the word ends with "ia" or "ie", the plural can be either "i" or "ii". ::*'"okno"' > "okni" - window(s) ::*'"pismo"' > "pismi" - writing(s) or letter(s) ::*'"zxena"' > "zxeni" - woman / women ::*'"historia"' > "histori or "historii" - history ::(3) Slavic Traditional Word Modification: ::*'"pes"' - dog ::*'"pesi"' - dogs ::*'"psi"' - dogs - (traditional) DATIVE & LOCATIVE (aka "Prepositional") CASES :'-u' (singular) :'-um' or '-im' (plural) NOTE: if a preposition is used, the Objective Case Ending is OPTIONAL NOTE: the Objective Case ending may be used for two words next to each other EXAMPLES: We are going to Zagreb :*'Mi idime do Zagrebu' :*'Mi idime do Zagreb' I gave the book to Andrej :*'Ja podal knigu Andreju' :*'Ja podal kniga Andreju' :*'Ja podal Andreju knigu' :*'Ja podal kniga do Andrej' :*'Ja podal kniga do Andreju' ACCUSATIVE CASE The Accusative Case in SLOVIOSKI is the same as the NOMINATIVE CASE: (where the "noun" is the direct object of the "verb") :*Jan vidi stol :*''Jan sees the/a'' table :*Michal zakritil okno :*''Michal closed the'' window :*Michal okni zakritil :*Michal zakritil okni :*''Michal closed the'' windows :*Jan napisal dopis prijatelu. :*''Jan wrote'' a letter to a friend :*Michal podal kniga Janu :*''Michal gave'' the book to Jan :*Michal podal knigi detum :*Michal podal knigi do deti :*''Michal gave'' the books to the children GENITIVE (aka "Possessive" or "of") CASE :The Genitive Case is the "Possessive" or "of" case in that it is used to express various meanings of "of" in noun-to-noun relations, including most importantly the notion of possession broadly speaking. The Genitive Case may also indicate various "relationships" other than possession. :The Genitive Case is formed for all genders of nouns by the following endings: ::*'''-a''' (singular) ::*'''-ov''' (plural) :in the following manners: :*'Masculine nouns:' by adding the "-a" ending to the masculine noun: ::*muž > muža :*'Feminine nouns:' by retaining its existing "-a" ending: ::*žena > žena :*'Neuter nouns:' by dropping its existing "-o" ending and adding the "-a" ending: ::*mesto > mesta EXAMPLES: :*'Part or Component of:' ::*steni doma ::*''walls'' of the house ::*ostrie nož'''a ::*''blade'' of the knife ::*konec filma ::*''end of the film ::{ more examples to follow } INSTRUMENTAL CASE :'-em' (singular ) :::alternative ending: '-om' :'-ami' (plural) ADJECTIVES Endings: :*'''-ju''' (universal genderless) dobrju :*'''-ij''' (masculine) dobrij :*'''-ja''' (feminine) dobrja :*'''-jo''' (neuter) dobrjo :*'''-je''' (plural – genderless) dobrje An "-n-" may be attached as a prefix to the above adjective endings if the root word ends in a vowel or if needed for better Slavic enunciation: :poslednij - poslednja :pravda = pravdnij - pravdnja Optional endings: The suffix "-sk-" is used with nations, languages and other geographic and population entities: :*'''-ski''' :*'''-sk(ju)' - genderless :*'-sk(ij)' - masculine :*'-sk(ja)' - feminine :*'-sk(jo)' - neuter :*'-sk(je)' - plural (genderless) ::'RUSKIJ JAZIK''' - Russian language ::KARPATSKJE GORI - Carpathian mountains ADJECTIVE OBJECTIVE CASE: :*'''-ju''' (singular) - dobrju :*'''-ih''' (plural) - dobrih POSSESSIVE ADJECTIVES SINGULAR: :In SLOVIO = '-voi' :*'''-ovju''' - universal genderless ending. :*'''-ovij''' - masculine :*'''-ovja''' - feminine :*'''-ovjo''' - neuter :*'''-ovje''' - plural (genderless) PLURAL: :*'''-ovih''' EXAMPLES: Genderless: :* Ženovju sin - the woman's son - (1 woman) (1 son) Gender: :* Ženovij sin - the woman's son - (1 woman) (1 son) :* Ženovje sini - the woman's sons - (1 woman) (2+ sons) :* Ženovij pes - the woman's dog - (1 woman) (1 dog) :* Ženovje psi - the woman's dogs - (1 woman) (2+ dogs) :* Ženovih pes - the women's dog - (2+ women) (1 daughter) :* 'Ženovih psi''' - the women's dogs - (2+ women) (2+ dogs) :* '''Mužovjo okno' - the man's window - (1 man) (1 window) :* Mužovje okni - the man's windows - (1 man) (2+ windows) :* Mužovih okno - the men's window - (2+ men) (1 window) :* Mužovih okni - the men's windows - (2+ men) (2+ windows) ___________________________ ADVERBS Adverbs are genderless and may end in two forms: :'-uo' - dobr'uo' :'-e' - dobr'e' Examples: :*On jes velm'uo' dobr'e' :*On jes velm'e' dobr'uo' ::= He is very good PRONOUNS :*'Ja - me - mne' :*'Ti - te - tobe, tebe' :*'On - jeg - jego, njego, go, nim, jemu, njemu, mu' :*'Ona - jej, njej, jom, njom' :*'Ono - jego, njego, tego, go' :*'To - tego, go, tom' :*'Mi - nam - nami' :*'Vi - vam - vami' :*'Oni - im, ih, imi' :*'seba - sobe, sebe' :*Reflexive: se POSSESSIVE PRONOUNS: moj, moja, mojo, moje - my tvoj, tvoja, tvojo, tvoje - your (thy in "Old English") jego - his, its jej - hers toj - its naš - our vaš - your ih - their svoj, svoja, svojo, svoje, svojih - one's own VERBS :*'govorit' - to speak; to talk :*'govorivat' - to be speaking; to be talking PRESENT TENSE Simple: :*'Ja govorit' - I speak :*'Ti govorit' - You speak :*'On, Ona, Ono govorit' - He, She, It speaks :*'Mi govorit' - We speak :*'Vi govorit' - You speak :*'Oni govorit' - They speak Regular :*'Ja govorim' - I speak, I talk :*'Ti govoriš' - you speak :*'On, Ona, Ono govori' - he, she, it speaks :*'Mi govorime' - we speak :*'Vi govorite' - you speak :*'Oni govorijut' - they speak :_________________ :*'Ja govorivam' - I am speaking/talking :*'Ti govorivaš' - you are speaking :*'On, Ona, Ono govoriva' - he, she, it is speaking :*'Mi govorivame' - we are speaking :*'Vi govorivate' - you are speaking :*'Oni govorivajut' - they are speaking PAST TENSE Simple: :*'bil, bila, bilo, bili govorit' Regular: :*Ja govoril, govorila - I spoke :*Ja govorival, govorivala - I was speaking :*Ti govoril, govorila - You spoke :*Ti govorival, govorivala - You were speaking :*On govoril - He spoke :*Ona govorila - She spoke :*Ono govorilo - It spoke :*On govorival - He was speaking :*Ona govorivala - She was speaking :*Ono govorivalo - It was speaking :*Mi govorili - We spoke :*Mi govorivali - We were speaking :*Vi govorili - You spoke :*Vi govorivali - You were speaking :*Oni govorili - They spoke :*Oni govorivali - They were speaking FUTURE TENSE :*Ja budem govorit - I will speak :*Ja budem govorivat - I will be speaking :*Ti budesx govorit - You will speak :*Ti budesx govorivat - You will be speaking :*On } Ona } Ono } bude govorit - He, She, It will speak :*On } Ona } Ono } bude govorivat - He, She, It will be speaking :*Mi budeme govorit - We will speak :*Mi budeme govorivat - We will be speaking :*Vi budete govorit - You will speak :*Vi budete govorivat - You will be speaking :*Oni budejut/budjut govorit - They will speak :*Oni budejut/budjut govorivat - They will be speaking CONDITIONAL TENSE :*Ja bi govoril / govorila - I would speak :*Ja bi govorival / govorivala - I would be speaking :*Ti bi govoril / govorila - You would speak :*Ti bi govorival / govorivala - You would be speaking :*On } Ona } Ono bi govoril / govorila / govorilo - He / She / It would speak :*On } Ona } Ono bi govorival / govorivala / govorivalo - He / She / It would be speaking :*Mi bi govorili - We would speak :*Mi bi govorivali - We would be speaking :*Vi bi govorili - You would speak :*Vi bi govorivali - You would be speaking :*Oni bi govorili - They would speak :*Oni bi govorivali - They would be speaking IMPERATIVE TENSE :*'Govorij!' - (You) Speak! :*'Govorijme!' - Let’s Speak! :*'Govorijte!' -(You) Speak! PRESENT ACTIVE PARTICIPLE Infinitive: "-t" + "cij" "cja" "cjo" "cje" :*'govoritcju' - genderless - speaking :*'govoritcij' - masculine :*'govoritcja' - feminine :*'govoritcjo' - neuter :*'govoritcje' - plural genderless Examples: ::*'govoritcja' žena - the speaking woman ::*'govoritcje' ženi - the speaking women ::*osoba, ktorja sidi na divanu - the person who is sitting on the couch ::*osoba siditcja na divanu - the person sitting on the couch ::*mlodica, ktorja domovi u nas - the girl who lives with us ::*mlodica, domovitcja u nas - the girl living with us PAST ACTIVE PARTICIPLE OPTION I: :Past Tense: "-l + "cju" "cij" "cja" "cjo" "cje" ::*'govorilcju' - genderless - having spoken ::*'govorilcij' - masculine ::*'govorilcja' - feminine ::*'govorilcjo' - neuter ::*'govorilcje' - plural genderless OPTION II: :Verb Root + "-všju" "-všij" "-všja" "-všjo" "-všje" ::*'govorivšju' - genderless ::*'govorivšij' - masculine ::*'govorivšja' - feminine ::*'govorivšjo' - neuter ::*'govorivšje' - plural Examples: ::*'govorilcja', ona pošla OR ::*'govorivšja', ona pošla ::*'govorivšja', ona bil idet ::*'govorivšja', idela :::= having spoken, she went (left) ______ ::*'Igralcje' futbal za 3 časi, muži načili pitit pivo OR ::*'Igravšje' futbal za 3 časi, muži načili pitit pivo :::= having played football for 3 hours, the men began to drink beer ______ ::*Moj prijatel, ktorij prostuo zukoncil pracu/rabotu, otjehal {do, u} domu. (- Standard Sentence Construction ) :::= My friend, who just finished work, went (by vehicle) home. ::*Moj prijatel, zukoncilcij pracu/rabotu, otjehal {do, u} domu. (- Past Active Participle Option I Construction ) ::*Moj prijatel, zukoncivšij pracu/rabotu, otjehal {do, u} domu. (- Past Active Participle Option II Construction ) :::= My friend, having just finished work, went (by vehicle) home. PRESENT PASSIVE PARTICIPLE: Infinitive: "-t" + "-nju" "-nij" "-nja" "-njo" "-njo" :*'Govoritnju' - genderless - is spoken :*'Govoritnij' - masculine :*'Govoritnja' - feminine :*'Govoritnjo' - neuter :*'Govoritnje' - plural genderless - are spoken Examples: :*Polski govoritnij tut ::= Polish '''is spoken' here _____ :*historia, ktorja opisaval v knigu ::= the story, which is described in the book :*historia, opisavatnja v knigu. ::= the story described in the book PAST PASSIVE PARTICIPLE OPTION I: bil -la -lo -li + Infinitive + "-nju" "-nij" "-nja" "-njo" "-nje" :*'bil govoritnju' – genderless - was spoken :*'bil govoritnij' - masculine :*'bila govoritnja' - feminine :*'bilo govoritnjo' - neuter :*'bili govoritnje' - plural genderless - were spoken PAST PASSIVE PARTICIPLE OPTION II: Masculine Past Tense: "-l" + "-nju" "-nij" "-nja" "-njo" "-nje" :*'govorilnju' - genderless :*'govorilnij' - masculine :*'govorilnja' - feminine :*'govorilnjo' - neuter :*'govorilnje' - plural genderless Examples: :*'instrukcii govorilnje' :*'instrukcii bili govoritnje' ::= the instructions were spoken :*'govorilnje instrukci; :*'govorilnju instrukci''' ::= spoken instructions :*'Imal popred sobe otzaginilnja gazeta.' :*'Imal popred sobe otzaginilnju gazetu.' (using objective case endings) ::= He had in front of him an unfolded newspaper. :*'Dopis poslalnij tuden ot Moskva, jutro bude vo Sankt Peterburg.' ::= A letter sent today from Moscow will be in Saint Petersburg tomorrow. VERBAL NOUN Root + "-nie" :*'Govorinie' - singular - speaking EXAMPLE: :Publikjo govorinie ne jes dla stidje človeki ::= Public speaking is not for shy people. NOTE: all Verbal Nouns are neuter in gender ADVERBIAL PARTICIPLES :To Be Added   OTHER VERBS BUT or BIT - TO BE PRESENT TENSE (Simple) :*'Ja jes' - I am :*'Ti jes' - You are (Old English = "Thou art") :*'On jes' - He is :*'Ona jes' - She is :*'Ono jes' - It is :*'Mi jes' - We are :*'Vi jes' - You are :*'Oni jes' - They are PRESENT TENSE (Conjugated) :*'Ja jesem' - I am :*'Ti jeseš' - You are (Old English = "Thou art") :*'On jese' - He is :*'Ona jese' - She is :*'Ono jese' - It is :*'Mi jeseme' - We are :*'Vi jesete' - You are :*'Oni sou' - or: jesejut - or: jesut - They are ::(NOTE: The verb TO BE is the only irregular verb in Slovioski; and its third person plural verb form is the only one with three optional forms) FUTURE TENSE :*'Ja budem' - I will be :*'Ti budeš' - You will be (Old English = "Thou shalt") :*'On bude' - He will be :*'Ona bude' - She will be :*'Ono bude' - It will be :*'Mi budeme' - We will be :*'Vi budete' - You will be :*'Oni budejut' ''- or -'' budjut - They will be IMAT - TO HAVE PRESENT TENSE :*'Ja imam' - I have :*'Ti imaš' - You are (Old English = "Thou hast") :*'On ima' - He has :*'Ona ima' - She has :*'Ono ima' - It has :*'Mi imame' - We have :*'Vi imate' - You have :*'Oni imajut' - They have External Links *[http://www.SLOVIO.com Slovio main page]. *[http://slovnik.slovioski.com/ Slovio dictionary]. *[http://www.Slovioski.com Slovioski main page]. Currently, this site is NOT up and running; but do stay tuned. Category:Slovioski